


Fallen Youth

by kaoncrusher



Series: Faint of Sparks [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blackmail, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Culture Shock, Daddy Issues, Deus Ex Machina, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Gladiators, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hostage Situations, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Panic Attacks, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Starscream being Starscream, Suicidal Thoughts, The Pits of Kaon City, adoptive father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoncrusher/pseuds/kaoncrusher
Summary: The life of your simple, lowly tactician is all but action-packed. Pursuit, a young mech with a burning desire to be something more, constantly follows his superiors' shadows, begging for a chance to do more than just sit, wait, and plan for the Decepticon cause. With enough begging, he's thrown into the worst mistake of his life and a battle of not only his guns, but with his very spark and mental stability on the line. If he loses, him and the last of his bloodline are done for. But if he wins? He can never, ever go home.Rating may increase.





	1. Prologue

The sporty red and peach 'Con's wheels grinded against the sandy roads, sending grains flying in all directions as he drifted at top speed through the warm Nevada plains.  _I haven't been on this planet for thatlong and it's already pretty nice. Open roads, no threat of exodus from a dying planet, the wind through my vents—_ "Pursuit, for the love of Primus, don't make me spend a million vorns cleaning out my armor!" Rockbeam growled from behind him, turning the corner calmly, like a model citizen would, and not some lowly, dirty dark-alley racer.  _What a sparkling!_  "Cool it, Rockbeam! While we're stuck on this 'miserable' planet, we might as well live a little, eh? How about a race? Anything to get your spirits high!"

"I'm not here for high spirits, and frankly, you aren't, either! We're scouting for energon! So quit dawdling and do  _something_ other than play around!"  _Only he could make an attempt at lifting spirits into an insult towards me. His only view of a good time is a berth, a femme, and a metric slag-ton of high grade._ "You're no fun anymore, brother. Quit being such a stick in the rust!" Rockbeam growled once more and sped past him, energon sensors beeping wildly as they reached their target. "Yeah, yeah, once you quit being such a pain in the aft!"

"Hey, that's—woah!" Rockbeam abruptly transformed in front of him, sending his younger brother skidding to a harsh, rubber burning stop right behind his pedes. Pursuit followed suit, transforming and crossing his arms frustratedly. "What's the deal, mech? I could've crashed!" Rockbeam sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of his olfactory sensor and shaking his helm. "Remind me of how an idiot like you got the title of tactician? There's energon here! Get your helm in the game, Pursuit, or I won't hesitate to include in my report how much of a failure you are!"  _Really?_ "Alright,  _alright!_ Geez, what crawled up your tailpipe and died?" But Rockbeam had already wandered away from the tactician, kneeling by a cliff ahead. Pursuit shook his head, following again, looking down at his brother's handheld energon scanner. "So this is the place, huh? Should we comm the boss and get some drones here to that spot down there?" He pointed with a digit to the source of the signal—a suspicious looking spot in the rocks. "Finally, the first sensible thing you've said all day. Comm him." Pursuit smirked, pressing his digits to the comm on the side of his helm.

"Lord Megatron, we have located the energon source. We could use some drones to help excavate it, though, if you could send a few over." Grumbles were heard from his end, followed by a rather rude and abrupt cut of the connection. "How can you just act so casual with the Lord of the Decepticons?"

"I'm important, we're close." Pursuit claimed. "Not really..."

"Oh, and I suppose you get all friendly with him behind my back?"

"Your so-called 'friendship' between our Lord and yourself is just him smacking you when you do things wrong, which is more of your career than you should be proud of." Pursuit rose to his pedes, doorwings slouching and denta gritted in annoyance. "Fine, fine! I'm not always 100% successful. But who cares? I get things done 87% of the—" His audios picked up the sound of a groundbridge behind him, and he quickly cut the career outlook short. "We'll talk later. Time to go!"

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Speed it up, drone! We've got Autobot signals on our tailpipes!" Pursuit shoved a drone ahead, nearly making it drop its energon cubes. Blaster fire from the newly excavated cave rang out from its entrance, making them both jump in fear. Pursuit growled and transformed his servo into his long-range blaster that wrapped around his forearm. "Keep moving the energon! I'll shoot them down!" Pursuit dashed towards the mouth of the cave, his blaster releasing a high-pitched whine as he aimed, one optic closed in focus. A black and yellow bot came into his crosshairs, and a wicked grin cracked across his face. "Just...a little closer..."

"Not today, 'Con!" An object clinked near him on the cave floor, and his optics widened.  _Grenade!_ He wasted no second in transforming and getting the frag out of there, but it wasn't enough as the blast send his back wheels flying off of the ground, jolting him out of his transformation and across the ground with the harsh screech of metal on rock. A katana pressed against his neck cables, turning his helm upwards to face his opponent. "Huh. A new baddie. Not very much, if you ask me."  _I dare you._ The white, red, and green Autobot jeered through his face mask. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Pursuit was ready to unsheathe his rapier, before the shadow of a femme crossed over the two warriors. "Wheeljack!" Arcee barked from the cave entrance. "We got what we came for. Let's go before we lose it!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"And your report, Rockbeam?" Pursuit rubbed the back of his neck cables, optics fixed on the ground. Rockbeam flashed him a look of pity. "We lost a fair bit of energon in the battle, my Lord, but we brought back an amount that will, hopefully, be satisfactory." The Kaonian gladiator showed disappointment in his ruby red optics as he half turned his helm towards them, slowly turning back to the myriads upon myriads of data pads. "Do you not know why we are upon this planet?"

"My Lord, we—"

"I was asking  _Pursuit._ " Pursuit flinched, searching futilely for a response that would suffice.  _Relax, relax, act smart, speak actual words..._ but the pep talk was of no use. "I...uh...we...'re here to defeat the Autobots?"

"And to conquer this primitive planet." He went from 0 to 100 in a millisecond. "So... _HOW_  DOES GIVING THEM  _THE ADVANTAGE_ GET THAT ACCOMPLISHED?!"

"My Lord, I'm sorry! But know that we're strong enough to beat them any day!"

"So you were strong enough today, Pursuit, and you just let them go free with all the energon they wanted?"

"I was under a katana, and Rockbeam was up against the wrecker and Arcee! What else could we do with the drones already defeated?"

"Excuses, excuses!" Starscream screeched from his observation point near Soundwave, and Pursuit balled his fists slightly, ready to snap. "Pursuit, Starscream, you two are excused. Rockbeam, stay here. We have things to discuss." Pursuit was ushered out of the room by the SIC.

_How could I have failed like that? I sounded so stupid! Now I'm going to get demoted, probably kicked out of the Decepticons, hanged for my transgressions...I'm doomed!_


	2. Organics?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speeding has its setbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though these chapters are short, they'll be frequently updated and increase in length. I'm setting an upload schedule of a chapter a day at least. Enjoy, and leave some feedback please! I'd like to have some reader interaction.

_"You know, Pursuit, your sire and creator were_ very **** _noble warriors. Always first out into the fray, blasters hot, sparks burning with honor and bravery. It warms my very spark to know that you and your brother will follow in their pedesteps." Pursuit chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck cables. "They were that great, huh?"_

_"Indeed. My days of battle are long gone, but seeing young ones like you out there is so fulfilling! It gives me purpose." The elderly mech patted the adolescent's shoulder pads, a warm smile on his faceplates. "You're going to do great in battle, kid."_

_"Thanks, Hymn. I'll make sure to train extra hard to make you extra proud!"_

_"Wonderful! Speaking of training hard, where's that brother of yours?"_

_"Training as always. He really needs to take a break once in awhile..."_

_"Can't blame him. The Autobots draw closer and closer every day...it won't be long until either side does something that crosses the line. You've got to be ready, be it for battle or exodus. As much as I hate to admit it..." A long sigh went through Hymn's vents. "Our planet's days are numbered. Primus knows what'll happen once Cybertron runs out of time! I just know for a fact that I won't survive it."_

_"Hymn, no, don't say that!" Hymn smiled sadly. "I'm far too old, my pistons are rusty, my optics are clouded...face it, Pursuit...you're going to have to learn how to fend for yourself soon."_

_"But I can't lose you! You're everything to me, you're like a sire to me!"_

_"Pursuit, I'm sorry, I--"_

  ------------------------------------------------------------  

Pursuit jolted out of recharge, gasping for air through his vents. "Hymn! He..."  _It was a dream. Right. He offlined so long ago..._ "Welcome to the world of the living, Pursuit. You were out cold!" Knockout chuckled while welding Pursuit's broken arm guards and slashed chassis. "Who's Hymn? You kept calling out in your recharge."

"Just an old friend. When am I free to go, Doc? I have things to do."  _Like do some serious processor clearing. I can't stand these grieving memories!_ "Why in such a rush? Lord Megatron gave you quite the beating--he won't be too fond of you speeding away to go do Primus knows what!"

"I need to go for a short drive, I can't think straight cooped up in here!"

"What if there's a battle you need to plan out?"

"Then I have a comm link!" He snapped, and Knockout rolled his optics. "Fine, fine. The serious damage is covered, I was going to fix that terrible finish of yours, but..." He shrugged. "Suit yourself. You're free to go, Pursuit, but nothing too hardcore. Got it?"

"Got it." Pursuit hopped down from the medical berth, ready to start the day for the second time. "Pursuit, where in Cybertron's name do you think you're off to?" He sighed loudly at Rockbeam's questioning, shaking his helm in annoyance. "Who cares? Quit treating me like a sparkling!"

"My bad for being worried about you, then! You were hurt!"

"It was nothing, okay? Just Megatron taking out his anger on me over that mine thing. But I'm fine, see? Just let me take a drive in peace!" Rockbeam narrowed his optics, an aggravated look on his faceplates. "Hurry back."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pursuit floored the gas through Jasper, Nevada, drumming up dust and debris in his wake as he made harsh turns and sped through red lights.  _Ah, the freedom of a drive. Wonderful!  And would you just look at the fear in all these humans' faces? Ha! Wimps!_ Yet he skidded to a harsh stop before he hit a femme trying to cross the street, inwardly growling at how clueless and dense she looked. She paused, optics wide in shock, not daring to move an inch. "Move it already!" Pursuit ordered, causing her to take a startled step back. "I'm s-sorry! Go ahead, sir!"

"How could you even be so stupid to walk right out into a street?! You're just begging to be run over!"  _She could use a good scolding. When I speed around town, I do_ not **** _want to be stuck cleaning her fluids off of my tires!_ "I was crossing at the right time! What makes you think you can just not listen to red lights?"  _The nerve of this femme! I ought to give her a piece of my mind...better yet, my blaster! Or I'll bring her back to Lord Megatron, then we'll see if she's got the ball bearings to talk back_ then _!_ "I follow my own rules!" She got closer to him, and Pursuit quickly activated his holoform to keep his cover. For now. "Who was dumb enough to give you your license?" She smirked playfully, resting her servos on his hood. Annoyed cars took detours around them, and Pursuit grew even more restless and angry by the nano-klik. "Can I go or not? Fine, I'll at least slow down at red lights!"

"You're really going to get yourself hurt or even killed one of these days!"  _The_ NERVE **** _of this femme! Why won't she leave me alone?!_ "For the love of... _please._ I'll stop at red lights. Just let me go."  _If she has anything else to say, I'll floor it right under her servos and then we'll see who's hurt!_ "Not so fast, mister. You nearly killed me, and, honestly, yourself. The least you can do is get me to school,  _especially_ since I'll be late now, because of you!" FINE!  _If that's what it takes to get back to my vigilante speeding, I'll take it!_ Pursuit unlocked his doors. "Fine. Get in." The femme smiled brightly and hopped in, placing her books on her lap. "Right ahead, sir, take a right, then--"

"I know where I'm going!" He snapped. "Geez, why so snappy? Fine, go already!" Pursuit floored (half-floored?) it, sending her books to the floor and a badly restrained chuckle to Pursuit's holoform. "Wow. How classy."

"Why, thank you. I try." She rolled her optics. "I'm Carolynn. You?"

"Who cares? I'm just your ride."

"Fair enough." Pursuit slowed in front of the high school, and Carolynn quickly gathered her books back into her arms. "It's...Percy."  _This is so stupid. She'll never fall for it._ "Pardon me?"

"Percy."

"Ah. Well, Nice seeing you, Percy!"

"Wait."  _She's interesting. She's got guts, she's courteous, and she even convinced me into a free ride! She'd make a fine ally._ Carolynn paused, ready to close the door and leave him forever. "Yes?"

"Do you always have to walk so far?"

"Yeah, I can't drive yet..."

"Ha! Hypocrite, you criticized my driving?"

"Every living thing on this planet knows to stop at red lights, Percy!" Carolynn retorted. "Fine, fine. How about I give you a ride back? Since I nearly killed you and all."  _I'm glad I can always pull that excuse._ "Sure."

 

_I really need to do more research on the species of this planet...how does she just accept me like that? No defensive retort? Not even a hint of suspicion? It's insane!_

 

_Come to think of it..._

 

_I worry about someone as defenseless as her._


	3. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pursuit's bad habits start to catch up to him.

_The inhabitants of this planet are so confusing! They act so...free. Like they have nothing to fight for and never will! Filled with gluttony, greed, and such laziness...no wonder Megatron is conquering the planet so easily. The humans wouldn't lift a digit to stop us! Those foolish Autobots are fighting for absolutely nothing here. Earth is nothing special, and that's that._

"Percy?" Carolynn's soft voice jolted him out of his inner disgust. "If you don't get going, I'll be late!"

"Apologies." Pursuit cruised down the street, still deep in thought.  _I just don't get it..if I feel so appalled by this planet, then why do I bother with Carolynn? I mean, she's alright for a human...seems like she has things to fight for and a life to live. Either way, she's still_ human! **** _I can't stand humans! How can a few characteristics completely change my mind?_ "What're you thinking so hard about? You'd better be focusing on the road..." Pursuit rolled his eyes--as he had learned to call them--sighing. "You have no idea..." He murmured, slowing to a stop outside of her school. "Don't you go to school, too?"

"Not at all! I've got better things to do than learn."

"That's awfully irresponsible." Pursuit's synthetic skin crawled at her stern tone. "W-well, I...uh...already graduated. Top of my class."

"I'm not convinced. Either way..." Carolynn shut the passenger door, "...thanks for the ride." Pursuit hummed a quiet "you're welcome" before driving away, frustrated.  _Just thinking about being around those fleshbags makes my metal crawl! And keeping cover is exhausting and stupid! It's not like the humans could stop us if they knew what we truly were, anyways. Though, I wonder...what if I told Carolynn? She's an...acquaintance. She could join our side! The "human alliance" thing works well with Autobots, so that'd mean it'll work twice as good for the Decepticons!_

 

_That settles it. When I drop her off, I'll hint some things, get to the point, and bam! Alliance! It's foolproof!_

 

Pursuit fell dramatically back into his berth, exhausted from doing virtually nothing.  _A quick recharge beforehand won't hurt, though._

**::Pursuit!::**

_Go figure._

**::You rang, Starscream?::**

**::Lord Megatron requests your presence. And watch your tone!::**

_Make me. Just as soon as I close my optics, there's an emergency!_

Pursuit lazily pulled himself up from the berth, stretching every component in his body in a long yawn.

_Another day._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You called, my Lord?"

"The Eradicons will engage the Autobots the next time they dare step pede onto our territory to pilfer our energon sources. I trust that you have battle plans set?" Pursuit found himself yawning again, heat rising to his faceplates in embarassment. "Well?"

"Ah, I...of course, my Lord. I'm sending them to the main computer as we speak." While Soundwave opened the file, Pursuit's optics wandered over to Starscream, finding a harsh glare fired back at him.  _What is he today, STAREscream?_  "What?"

"You've been awfully...preoccupied lately. You constantly slack off and avoid your work, choosing to go on long drives, instead! We are not here to enjoy this planet, we're here to  _conquer_ it!"  _Scrap! I never thought I'd say this, but he's right._ "He makes a valid case. You would do well to remember where your spark lies."  _Sorry, Carolynn. Don't know how you're getting home..._  "I will correct this error at once, my lord."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Today is my lucky day! Not so much Carolynn's, but still! It's a better day than before!_ Pursuit stayed at the back of the battlefield, able to lounge around and even polish his armor a bit as he watched his battle plan fall into place.  _I couldn't stand another second cooped up in that dark, gloomy, depressing warship. Fresh air through my vents...and this time, it's without repercussion._ Pursuit calculated an incredibly long ranged shot, shooting down some Autobot.  _Ha! I'm like a lightyear away! They had it comin'!_ His optics focused on who the Autobot was specifically, and his servo barely made it to his intake in time to cover his gasp of shock.  _No way._

 _No. Way._ ****

 

_I SHOT THE PRIME! HOLYSLAGSWEETPRIMUSHOWDIDHE-oh._

 

The Prime was on a one way course to beat his aft right into the ground, speeding towards him in his alt mode and gaining speed rather quickly for a hefty semi.  _Carrier of PRIMUS! I'm FRAGGED!_ He transformed in a nano-klik, swerving around his attacker and drawing his rapier behind him as his pedes hit solid ground. "Well, if it isn't the Prime himself! You're really out here to deal with little ol' me?"  _You think I'm not terrified? Pits, no! I've just got to cover it up with some cockiness in hopes that he goes easy on me._ Optimus didn't even grace him with a response, charging into battle with his blade raised high.

**::Hey, Rockbeam?::**

**::WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! What could you _possibly_ want?::**

**::I'll give you a hint. What happens when a Prime catches a tactician on his own? Get the frag out of the frontlines and, I don't know, SAVE YOUR BROTHER!::**

**::...or I could let you offline.::**

**::Rockbeam, I swear-::**

Pursuit let out a sharp yelp as the blade came crashing down onto his shoulder plates, fresh, hot energon spurting from the wound.

 **::ROCKBEAM!::** As if he could hear his inner cry for help, Rockbeam tackled the Prime the best he could. Belting out a war cry, he brought out his piledrivers, ready to deliver some  _real_ carnage. But, as the coward he was, the Autobot leader freed himself and bolted through a Groundbridge before he could receive some sweet, sweet revenge. "H-ha...he doesn't even have the manifolds to face you...huff..." Pursuit lifted himself heavily from the ground, leaning heavily on his brother, who pushed him away in burning rage. "Really, Pursuit? I thought you were smarter than that. To get cornered by that warlord and come crying to me for help? How could you be so dependent? So pathetic?" Pursuit growled through his denta as his strength slowly returned. "...yeah. I'm alive, Rockbeam, thanks for asking-" Rockbeam gripped his good shoulder lightning-quick, his blunt digits scraping the metal harshly as he dug in firm to make his point. "Quit the sarcasm for one Primus-damned nano-klik! You're careless, cocky, helpless, idiotic, and you're such a  _disgrace_! What's the matter with you?!" Pursuit felt tears prick his optics, more furious at himself for crying than his brother as he threw his hand off of him. "I'm going for a drive!"

"Pursuit, wait. I'm harsh because I worry about you! You're going to get offlined any day now at this rate!"

"So be it! Maybe in the well I'll be appreciated and  _respected_ more than I am here!" He snapped.

 

_I don't need him, and I'll say it over and over until he gets it!_

 

_or...am I just trying to convince myself?_

 


	4. Confidante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retreating back into the own machinations of his processor and the overwhelming air of abandonment, Pursuit finally confides in the last person he thought would help him. Filler, but a bit sweet and playful on top of all the dread. Apologies for my absence.

_Frag_ _Rockbeam_ _, Megatron, all those 'Cons! If I'm not going to be respected for my personal interests and efforts towards the_ _Decepticon_ _cause, then maybe..._ doubts filled the tactician's processor yet again.  _I'm sick of not knowing what to do all the time!_ Carolynn knocked on his window for the seemingly thousandth time...Pursuit's processor was elsewhere. "Percy, it's been ten minutes! What in the world are you doing?!" Pursuit let out a long sigh through his holoform, putting his thoughts aside for another time and unlocking the door. "Apologies, Carolynn." He started down the road towards her house, and she had to tap his shoulder to get his attention after calling his "name" millions of times. "Percy, what in the world happened to your car?" He ran over a pothole, wincing as his shoulder plates, still injured, jostled and ripped more. "Simple crash. It's nothing."  
"Wow, your bad driving habits finally caught up to you?" She joked, but quickly found out that her driver was in no joking mood. "...sorry." Carolynn turned away in embarrassment, noticing a strange sight. "Hey, Percy?"  
"Hm?"  
"You're leaking a TON of washer fluid or something. We should pull over to fix it, you could have a leak." Pursuit froze, muttering a slew of Cybertronian swears, along with the surprised murmur of "that isn't washer fluid."  _An energon leak, to be exact...Primus, help me._ "Then what is it?"  _Scrap, she heard me! What's my excuse now? I'm not ready to reveal who I am! And I will_ not **** _do repairs underneath my own hood as my_ _holoform_ _! I've backed myself into a corner here!_ Still, Pursuit pulled over on the side of the secluded road, letting out yet another long, drawn-out sigh, letting his eyes close as he rested his head against the back of the driver's seat. "Something's wrong, Percy, I can just feel it!"  
"It's...been a long day."  
"Are you sure that's all?" Contradicting all of what he was getting ready to tell her, he winced again, feeling his wounds tear open even more. "Percy, are you-" He pressed his fingers to the earpiece that served as his comm link.

  
**::** **Rockbeam** **, can you have a bridge here in the next ten** **kliks** **?::**

**::Some bearings you've got, Pursuit. No can do. Per our Lord's orders, for thee time being, you're on your own for ditching us.::**

**::** **Rockbeam** **, don't you dare! Don't-::** His brother hung up, and he nearly punched the steering wheel in frustration. "Stranded and leaking nearly pools of fuel! Just my luck!" Pursuit snapped, nearly kicking his own dashboard in his outburst. "Percy...please just tell me what's wrong!"

"He's slowly abandoning me, he's leaving me to die out here!" He barely explained, tears threatening to form again. "Who is? How are you going to die?"

"My brother! And if I- _this car_ doesn't get patched up soon, I'm a goner!"

"Then let me call a friend. She runs a towing company, and I'm good under the hood. Maybe it'll all work out!"  _Fool...good underneath an earth-based hood. What about the hood of an alien, hm? But what other choice do I have? The 'Cons abandoned me. If my shoulder plates tear any more, I could be off the field for good!_ Pursuit slowly nodded. "Carolynn, thank you so much, I don't know what to say, I..."

"It's nothing."

"No, it's everything! Seriously, I owe you one." Carolynn responded with a warm smile. "Sure."

 

* * *

 

"Easy on the car, please!" Pursuit panicked at the female driver of the large truck, who was more nonchalant than he was willing to rest his fate upon. "Chill, dude! Caro here's good with anything auto. She'll get her patched up in no time."  _The car is a_ he."Then quit running over potholes so there's less work to be done!"

"Percy, easy. Your car's in good hands." Carolynn reassured him from the passenger seat, but it didn't do much good. Too much was at stake here to just "calm down." The driver smirked at Pursuit's panic, swerving a bit to hit a pothole--intentionally--quickly turning panic to aggression. "MARIA!" The driver--identified as Maria by Carolynn's scolding--let out a hearty laugh, while Pursuit clenched his fists in the backseat. "Relax, you two! Can't you guys just have a little fun?"  _No._

_Not when my life is on the line._

Pursuit sighed and laid his head on the window, looking out upon the sandy roads of Jasper, Nevada. A familiar royal blue motorcycle with rosy accents drove past him on the other side of the road, and the driver, a teen with jet-black hair, stared back for a split second. Pursuit's warm golden eyes widened.  _That Autobot!_ His inner 'Con longed to break into a chase to go snuff her spark, but it'd be impossible in his condition. But he  _would_ address this another day.

 

* * *

The moment the tactician dreaded was finally here...the moment Carolynn would check under his hood. She placed a hand on top of it, gently lifting it, and a shudder ran through Pursuit's holoform, one that he could barely attempt to suppress.  _I'm fragged. Good thing that glitch of a driver is gone, but still...wait a nano-klik!_ "Carolynn!" He barked sharply, causing her to jump and retract her hand. "What, what?! What's wrong?!"

"Do  _not_ touch that chemical!" He quickly blocked her from touching the car. "That chemical right there? Highly toxic to skin,  _will_ burn, could even kill!" Pursuit swiftly shut the hood. "I'm sorry, I just don't think this is a job for you. It's no insult to your skills, it's just...complicated."

"You literally said that you'd  _die_ if it didn't get fixed! Do you really not believe in me enough to risk your  _DEATH_?"  _The femme's a true voice of reason...one that I completely_ refuse **** _to listen to!_ "I believe in you more than you'll ever know, Carolynn. It's just more than I can explain for the moment." Carolynn frowned, yet Pursuit had a small beam of light to shine on the situation. "It's not leaking much anymore. If I can start the car and get back home, I'll be alright."  _Of course I have to calm her with a lie..._ "Be careful, alright, Percy?"

"Of course. And Carolynn?" She looked deep into his golden eyes, waiting for even more bad news. But it never came. "If you need anything, ever, here's my number. I'll be there in the blink of an eye." Carolynn held the small strip of paper close, face reddening quickly. "Why...why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I know potential when I see it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Wattpad. Will likely go through a few revisions.


End file.
